Benefit of the Doubt
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: When seventeen year old Selene meets a Drow, the two find a true friendship within eachother. Soon enough, she and Drizzt are traveling together and discovering that there is more to her than meets the eye. drizztXoc
1. Chapter 1

Benefit of the Doubt

Chapter 1: First Meeting

The guests of Lynn's Tavern and Inn gasped as the stranger entered and sat at one of the vacant tables. The tavern maids whispered among themselves fearfully, but none would go near him. Finally, one of them, a young woman with long black hair and teal eyes, scoffed and pushed passed the others.

"You're being ridiculous." she scolded them. Hearing her approach, the stranger looked up, his violet eyes resting on her. Unaffected by his long silver hair and ebony skin, the tavern maid smiled at him.

"Good evening. What can I get for you?" she asked.

". . .An ale and perhaps a slice of meat and bread, if you can spare it for a Drow." he replied. The young woman nodded and went to get what the Drow had asked for.

When she returned, she set the food and drink in front of him and he gave her the silver pieces to pay for it.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked him. The Drow shook his head.

"No. But thank you." As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"On second thought, there is one thing. You could tell me your name." he said. The girl smiled.

"It's Selene. And yours?"

"Drizzt."

"Well, Drizzt, it's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize on behalf of the local fools. They're very…closed-minded, I'm afraid. Please don't let them rush you out of the village." Drizzt shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I must reach the next town quickly if I expect to beat the rain." he said. Selene nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you for wanting to beat the rain. The storms here in this part of the country are rediculously feirce this time of year. The fact that it hasn't rained yet is surprising." she said.

"I've heard. Tell me Selene, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"A bit innocent to be working in a brothel, aren't you?" Selene gasped.

"How did you know this was a-"

"I saw one of the other girls leading one of the men upstairs. I may not be from around here, but I can tell where they were going and why. I mean no offense, but... are you...?" Selene shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I work only as a waitress here. And actually, I'm not as innocent as you think. You see, my parents died when I was seven, and for a while, since I was too young to work, I had to steal to live. But when I was twelve, I was finally old enough to start work." she explained.

"How did your parents die?" Drizzt asked.

". . .A raid from the Underdark. So uhm... what about you, Drizzt? Why did you leave Menzoberranzan?" Drizzt looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a long story, but I'll keep it short. The ways of the Drow in the Underdark are barbaric. I've known that all my life. One day, I refused to stay any longer. I left, vowing never to return." he replied, drinking from his ale. Selene was about to speak when a woman approached the two. She had long dishwater blonde hair and light brown eyes. It was Lynn Crawford, the owner of the tavern.

"Sir, if you are finished and you don't plan on renting a room for the night, I must ask you to leave." she said coldly.

"Lynn-" Selene started to protest.

"Quiet, Selene." Lynn commanded strictly. Drizzt stood.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to keep your waitress from her duties. As he turned to leave, Selene grabbed his arm.

"Drizzt, if you have nowhere else to stay for the night, I can put you up in my home. It's the house closest to the edge of the forest." she said. Drizzt couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Thank you, Selene. You're very kind." he said. Once he had left, Lynn shuddered.

"Thank goodness he's gone! You're brave, child. Brave, but foolish. How you can find it in yourself to trust a Drow is beyond me. Oh well. It's late. Perhaps you ought to go home for the night." Selene scowled.

"Lynn, I can tell he's not like the other Drow. He's kind. Had he intended to kill anyone, he would have done so on arrival." she said simply before walking out the door.

When Selene entered her home, she saw Drizzt asleep on her loveseat. Smiling softly, she picked up a blanket and laid it over him. This caused him to stir slightly and open his eyes.

"Good, you made it home safely." he murmured tiredly. Selene half-shrugged.

"I always do. Sorry for waking you. If you like, you can take my bed, and I'll sleep out here." Drizzt shook his head.

"No, I'm alright. You needn't give up your bed for me." he replied.

"Are you sure?" Drizzt closed his eyes and nodded. Convinced, Selene let him be after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Benefit of the Doubt

Chapter 2: Departure

When Selene awoke the next morning, Drizzt was just finishing the preparal for his departure. She wasn't sure why, but something inside her was urging her to convince him to stay. Something about seeing him go made her chest tighten.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then. Will we ever meet again?" Upon hearing her voice, Drizzt looked up and fastened his scimitars back around his waist.

"I'm sure we will see eachother again one day. I cannot say when, due to the war west of here. I promised I would help the dwarves fight back the armies of orcs trying to invade. The orcs have gotten suspiciously smart as of late. I wish to look into it, as they are obviously working for someone of higher intelegence." he said.

"I wish I could come with you. I may be a little rusty, but I know how to fight." Selene mumbled.

"Do you know how to use scimitars?" Drizzt asked her. Selene nodded.

"It's basically the same as using the twin blades my father used to use, so yes. But as I said, I'm a bit rusty." she replied. Drizzt held out a pair of scimitar he had bought (but hadn't really needed) only days before.

"Here. Perhaps until when we meet again, you can use these to 'polish off the rust', so to speak." he said. Selene took the scimitars and looked up at him unsurely.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to accept these? Won't you need them just in case?" Drizzt shook his head.

"Not really. I have two other spare sets, and if I need to, I can easilly buy another pair. They don't run for a very high price in the region that I purchased them in." When Selene had nodded, he placed an ebony hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you we will meet again, so keep up the practice. I just may test your skills when I return." he said. Selene looked away.

"Drizzt, for all I care, this could be our only encounter. I just want you to promise me you won't get killed on your journey back to the Mythril Halls. I know it's rediculous for me to worry, means as we just met, but I can't help but be concerned." Drizzt shook his head and smiled.

"You needn't worry, Selene. It would take much more than orcs to kill me." he said. Still slightly worried, Selene removed a pendant from around her neck and placed it in Drizzt's hand.

"Still, I want you to have this. If you wear it, no harm can befall you." Drizzt gasped softly as he examined the necklace. Hanging from a pure silver chain was a talisman in the shape of three sets of silver angel wings with a dark blue tear shaped gem in the center. He had only seen one once before, but he knew well what it was.

"Selene, this is a Celestial Tear. It's powers of protection are very powerful. Are you sure I ought to have it?" he inquired, looking at her. Selene took the necklace from his hand and placed it around his neck.

"Though we are little more than aquaintences, it would mean a lot if you would keep it with you." Drizzt nodded.

"Thank you Selene, for everything. I wish you only the best until we meet again." Selene nodded.

"Until then, I'll be praying for your safety." she said.

"Farewell Selene. You shall be in my prayers as well." As Selene watched Drizzt leave, a pain arose in her chest that she had not felt since the day of her parents' deaths.

"Be safe..." she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Benefit of the Doubt

Chapter 3: The Glacier

It had been over three and a half months since that night. Drizzt had written to Selene multiple times, but for some reason, she never sent a reply. He wanted to return to Hartenbough and find out why, but each time he made to leave, something would turn up and he would be required to stay. Finally, he confronted Bruenor about the subject.

"I could tell that though we had only just met that night, she was reluctant to let me leave. I sent her at least five or six letters a month, but she's made no reply." he said. The dwarf raised and eyebrow and turned to Catti-brie.

"Almost four months and still he hasn't been told?" Catti-brie looked down guiltily as Drizzt turned to her.

"What does that mean? What haven't I been told?" he demanded calmly.

". . .Our scout gave a report near four months ago that Hartenbough was burnt to the ground by Orcs. All were slain but your friend Selene. She was captured and taken towards the glaciers." she replied. Drizzt tried as best he could to control his anger at being denied this information.

"Why did you deny me this information, Catti-brie?" he asked semi-icily. Catti-brie sighed.

"I didn't tell ye because we had a scout looking for the entrance to the glacier and trying to find out more information before you rushed in like a headstrong dragon yearling!" she snapped.

"Be that as it may-" Catti-brie wouldn't let Drizzt finish that sentence.

"I wasn't going to let ye go rushing in and get yourself killed over some woman ye barely even know! Is she worth the risk?" Drizzt was silent then, trying to muster his calm.

"Yes, she is." he replied quietly before walking calmly out the entry to the Mythril Hall.

It was just as cold and dark where Selene was being kept, if not more so this night. No matter how hard she tried, or how long it had been since she'd been captured, Selene couldn't even see the cold metal bars on which she was leaning. As she gazed silently out into the void that was her prison, she wondered still why it was only she had been captured and left alive, while all others had been slain. She also wondered (mostly to take her mind off the bitter details of her predicament) if Drizzt would be angry and reprimand her for allowing her scimitars to be confinscated when they met again.

~*It's been nearly four months. He either doesn't know you're in here, doesn't give a damn, or he's dead. Either way, you'll never see him again.*~

Selene jumped at the sound of the new voice and it's ability to read her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

~*Patience. You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say, I'm the reason your in this cage.*~ the voice snickered.

"Where are you?" Selene was curious now, but more so irritated, as could be told by her tone.

~*Wouldn't you like to know? But don't worry. As I said, you'll find out soon enough.*~ Selene was getting more irritated by the moment. She hated it when people spoke in riddles, and she certainly would make no exception for a disembodied voice.

"Now listen here, you disembodied wench! If you're not going to provide a legitimate explaination, then leave me be!" she snapped. The voice sighed boredly.

~*In any case, your precious Drow in Shining Armor won't come for you. He won't have time, as you're about to be dragged down into Menzoberranzan.*~ Selene held in a gasp of fear.

"Menzoberranzan? You mean the Drow city?" The voice laughed slightly.

~*Now you're catching on. . . .Say, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you how to set me free and if you do it, I can in turn get you out of here, What do you say?*~ It asked slyly. Selene snorted.

"Please! I may not seem it, but I'm much smarter than that. Just what makes you think I'd do something so...RECKLESS sounding? I don't know what would happen if I "set you free", as you say. I'd rather take my chances with the Drow of Menzoberranzan. It may be grotesque to think about, but at least I'd know what to expect from them." she stated, sitting back against the bars of her cage. The voice sighed.

~*Suit yourself Brothel girl, but the offer still stands. When you change your mind, I'll be waiting.*~ it said disapointedly. With the voice gone for the moment, Selene closed her eyed to sleep, only to open them to a comotion moments later.

Drizzt yeilded no mercy when the Orcs advanced upon him. As one swung at him with an axe, he dodged it effortlessly and swung one of his scimitars, decapitating it in an instant. Two more came at him with swords, only to have his swift swordplay separate their innards from their bodies. Another threw a spear at him, intending to hit him in the chest. He easilly knocked it aside and stabbed the orc in the throat. Taking a moment to examine the cavern, he saw that he had slain all of the guards for the moment.

"What's going on?" Selene wondered aloud.

~*Easy. I was wrong. Your Drow has come to save you afterall. The real question is, will he make it all the way, once he reaches Medaramus, the Sorcerer of the Emerald Flame?*~ Selene gasped.

"Medaramus? I thought he lived in the western canyons?" The voice snickered coldly.

~*Oh, he did, once upon a time. But no longer. The Drow will be incredibly lucky if he lives. I doubt even a Celestial Tear is enough to protect his sorry ebony hide this time.*~ it sneered. Selene closed her eyes, silently praying for Drizzt's safety.

"I care not if he rescues me. I just want him to make it out alive." she said quietly.

Drizzt had slain many orcs as he passed through the maze-like caverns of the glacier. He made to advance further, only to jump a step back when bars of green flame arose across the cavern entry, blocking his path.

"I applaud your determination, as well as your luck making it this far, Drizzt Do'Urden. However, you shall not advance any farther." Drizzt wheeled around.

"You? It cannot be! You were slain in the battle for Terosgoth!"


End file.
